The Monsters Under My Bed
by katielynn101
Summary: Sequel to Calling Me Back Home. Jude and Tommy struggle to find their three girls. Old faces re-emerge and new faces appear, turning their world upside down. Will they be able to overcome every obstacle and bring their girls home? Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's the first part of the story the Monsters Under My Bed. It's the start of the sequel to Calling Me Back Home, so if you haven't read that one, I recommend it. Hope y'all enjoy!

xoxo,

Kaitlyn

Chapter 1: Aftermath (pt. 1)

_Tommy's POV_

This party is definitely a drag. Giggling toddlers and slobbery sippy cups have never really been my thing. I'll be so glad when Sammy is old enough to have a real birthday party.

I take a sip from my beer as I pretend to listen to everything Vic's saying. I can't believe I agreed to let her stay here the entire winter. But what can I say? That look Jude gave me was pure perfection. She has the puppy pout down to an art.

"Tommy!" I turn around and see Karma running toward me, her eyes big and wet with unshed tears. Oh shit. The only time Karma cries is when Jude cries. And if Jude's crying- "Tommy! Get your ass over here!"

I slam the beer down on the picnic table and sprint for the door. Karma's hands are pushing me into the kitchen, where a crumpled Jude is curled up in the middle of the room. I hear her whimpers and it cracks my heart just a little bit more. But I can't say I'm surprised. We all know what day it is. And I was so afraid that Jude would break down like she did last year. And deep down, I guess I knew it would happen. I just thought she'd wait until everyone was gone.

I'm down on my knees, pulling her up to face me. She goes limp, like all the life has flown out of her. That's when I notice the red bleeding through her blue dress.

"Tommy…"

"Jude! Jude! What the hell did you do?"

The shimmer off the bloody knife next to her catches my attention.

"Call 911!"

Everything but Jude melts away. Sadie's undoubtedly screaming something, but I can't make it out, nor do I want to. And I can feel Karma's shaky hand on my shoulder as she gasps.

I pull Jude up to me, rip the dress from her stomach, and press my hand to stab wound. Blood gushes through the cracks between my fingers. I can't stop it.

Tears are pricking my eyes, and I squeeze my lips to hold back sobs. My arms are around her, pressing her into me, "Jude, don't give up, okay? We're right here. Everyone that cares about you is right here." The whispered words slip out between the peppered kisses I'm adorning her face with.

I feel her stir, her head his shaking, "Not my girls…" No one in that room could hear it but me.

Someone's shaking my shoulder violently, "…Tommy!"

I look up, startled, to see a pissed off looking Sadie staring me down, "The paramedic wants to know what's wrong with her! Talk to them!"

I grab the phone and press it to my ear, breathing deep, "Um… sh-she's bl- bleeding a lot. Um… s-somehow sh-she stabbed herself!"

The lady on the other end is telling me to calm down, take deep breaths. She's reassuring me an ambulance is on the way and trying to convince me with her sweet tone that everything will be okay. I hope what she's saying is true.

--_--_--_--


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

Chapter 1: Aftermath pt. 2

I hate hospital chairs. They're so fucking uncomfortable. Excuse the language, but I think I've earned the right to cuss a little. I usually tone it down because of Sammy, but my wife is in the hospital because somehow or another, whether it was on purpose or not, she managed to stab herself in the stomach. How the hell does a knife end up between your ribs like that? Sadie's telling me she didn't do it on purpose, and want to believe her, I really do, but the way she looked when she came down the stairs, her eyes all red and puffy, and the way she clutched onto me like she was doing it for the last time… it makes me question the whether or not it really was an accident.

Maybe her worst fears really did come true. Maybe she did wake up this morning and believe that me and Sammy weren't worth it anymore, that the pain and grief she felt for her three girls wasn't worth the trouble. I guess it's up to me to prove her wrong, show her that we can be a family. Maybe not the Brady Bunch, but a family nonetheless.

"Mr. Quincy?" my eyes dart to the gray-haired doctor hovering over my hunched back.

"Yeah?" I stand up to meet his eyes.

The look on his face is neutral, not revealing any information. And it's killing me. I wish he would just hurry up and spit it out.

"Are you Jude Harrison's wife?"

" _Quincy _is mywife," I correct, staring straight into his eyes, "I'm Tommy Quincy."

He grunts, not wanting to admit his error, and looks at me above his glasses while simultaneously flipping the pages on the chart he has in his hand, "Well, she'll be okay, but I'm requesting that she stay the night for observation. It is very possible that this episode could have been a suicide attempt. Her fame might be getting to her finally. You know, a lot of well known singers have this problem…"

I hate how he sounds, like he deals with these kind of people everyday, so I tune him out until I hear silence. Then I take my opportunity to speak, "Look, don't stereotype my wife just because she famous. Our three girls were taken from us two years ago on this very day. So I think she has a right to be a little upset, don't you think?"

His lips are quivering just the slightest bit and his eyeballs almost bulge so far they reach his glasses. When my stare down ends, I back up and smile politely.

"Can I see her?"

A big fake grin spreads on his lips and he points his arm toward the door in front of him, "Of course. Does she have any other family? I'm sure I could notify the front desk to send them back."

"Yeah," I think back to Sadie and Karma reluctantly riding in the same car to get us something to eat. Truthfully I just couldn't take their snide comments anymore. I don't know how Jude deals with them, "Just have the front nurse send them back when they get here."

The way he nods at me, jerky and nervous, tells me all I need to know about him. If my words make him that jumpy, how does he find the control to operate in life or death situations?

We stop at her door, or I think it's her door because he's opening it. Yep, it's her, lying so peacefully in that bed, her blond hair flowing across the pillow. Seeing her so peaceful almost makes me forget the entire day. Almost, but not quite.

"Tommy?" a groggy voice calls my name and I rush to the side of the bed, "Where were you?"

My hands find their way to her hair, I've never been able to get enough of her hair, "The doctors made me wait outside. But I'm here now, as long as you need me."

A smile spreads across her face, her eyes still shut tight, "Would you hold my hand?"

I comply and scoop her dainty fingers into my calloused ones, "How did you know it was me?"

She giggles and I'm relieved. At least she still knows how to laugh, "I'd know your footsteps anywhere. Not too heavy and not too soft. Not too quick and not too slow. They're perfect."

Tears slip through my eyes. Now that's love. Being able to tell someone how perfect their footstep is.

"Well, I'm glad something about me is perfect," I know the joke's weak, but at the same time, I know it'll make her laugh. And really, right now, that's all that matters to me.

Silences wraps around us like a wool blanket. We're basking in each other's presence, soaking up all the attention we can give. Because as soon as I let someone else inside to see her, the real world will settle back in.

"How's Sammy? I feel so bad because today is his birthday," her voice is shaking, which means she's on the verge of tears, which means she'll start sobbing at any given moment.

I give her hand an extra squeeze and rub my thumb on her forehead, "Vic has him at Sadie and Kwest's house. He'll be okay."

A cold breath shakes its way out of Jude as she lets her tensed shoulders relax, "Okay. Just as long as he's alright."

I welcome the silence for a few more minutes as I gather up the courage to confront her. Should I just straight up ask her if she tried to kill herself? Should I just tell her how scared I was and just hope what she says back is true? No, I need answers. I have to ask.

"Jude, look at me."

Her hand slips from mine and she presses them to the mattress, hoisting herself up, her eyes boring straight into mine, "What's up?"

The way she says it, like it's me that's in the hospital bed, it freaks me out. Maybe she's in denial, "Why did you do it?"

She looks at me quizzically before answering, "Do what?"

"What do you mean? I found you bleeding on the floor with a bloody knife laying next to you!"

Her face contorts into one of hurt and anger. It's dawning on her what I'm implying. Thank god, "You think I did that to myself Tommy? That I actually would kill myself because of a phone call?"

What's she talking about?

"What phone call?"

She fiddles with her thumbs, head hanging down, "That lady called yesterday, the one that has them. And she said all these mean things like how she would tell them I forgot them! But I haven't forgotten them! I'll never forget them! All I remember is dropping the phone and screaming. Then I fell, and somehow or another I managed to land on the counter, the knife on it. That's how I got stabbed. Tommy, please, please don't ever think that I would leave you and Sammy. Things are hard, yes, but I won't give up on you. Maybe get sad, yes, and maybe sometimes I'll breakdown, but in the end, I love you two, no matter what. And don't you-" My lips crash onto hers before she has a chance to finish. I'm surprised I let her go on for as long as I did. But I know that what she said is true. And I'm relieved and happy and sad and overwhelmed. But all I can think to do is kiss her tears away and wrap my arms around her as tightly as I can get them.

--_--_--_--

"Tommy…"

I vaguely hear my name, but I'm so wrapped up in kissing her tender lips that I almost forget to answer.

"Hmmm?"

She tries to pull away, to look me in the eyes, but I keep kissing her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders…

"Tommy!"

I look up at her stern face, but I'm not fooled. Her lips are turned upward just slightly, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'm listening."

My hands take hers and we lock eyes, "I just wanted to finish what I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me," my eyebrows perk up and she rolls her eyes before continuing, " As I was saying, don't you ever think for one second that I will leave you like that. I know how I can be, I really do, but killing myself was never an option for me."

She squeezes my hands and swings them back and forth before releasing them, but our eyes never lose contact, "I love you."

Her eyes squint slightly, like she's trying to keep tears from rolling down her face, "Even after all this? You still love me?"

I throw my head back and sigh deeply before looking at her again, "Of course I do. I'm pretty sure you can do anything and I'd still love you."

"Well good because I love you too."

As we're both laughing, I find that somehow our hands have entwined again. Her tiny, soft hands, my over-sized calloused ones, they fit so well together. Mine protect hers, just like they should, and hers soften mine up, make them more willing and able.

The creak of the door ruins our moment. Sadie and Karma burst through the room and rush to her bed. Sadie gets there first and knocks me out of the way. Karma just hovers over them and pouts.

"Jude! Are you alright? Does it hurt? Are you going to have to stay in her long?"

I roll my eyes at Sadie's interrogation. She can be a handful.

"Okay, slow down. I'll be fine, yes it hurts, and I'm going home tomorrow."

Karma lets out a dramatic sigh and pushes her way through around Sadie to Jude, "Look, can I talk to Jude?" Sadie stares at her expectantly. I stifle a laugh, "Alone?"

I look over to Jude, who is nodding while simultaneously shooing Sadie out of the room. We lock eyes for a moment and she smiles. I return it with one of my own and hope it's as big and as hopeful as hers before I walk out of the room.

Making my way to the chairs at the other end of the hallway, I notice Sadie slumped over in one. From the looks of it she's about to cry. The way her face is buried in her hands is a dead giveaway. Not to mention the fact that she's actually slouching. I know it's weird for me to know all these random things about m wife's sister, but we did date over ten years ago. Some things will stay sketched in my brain forever.

My butt firmly plants itself on the seat right next to Sadie, "What's up?"

"I can't stand her!" she screams, her head shooting up from her hands. She's staring at me now, her eyebrows raised in confusion and exasperation.

"Well-"

"She's such a sister stealer!" Sadie interrupts, "I knew Jude way before that sleezy slut! And now she's in there having a private conversation with _my _sister! It's just not fair!"

I stare at her blankly, trying to keep my red face from bursting out into full on laughter. Sister stealer? Sadie's officially losing it.

"What? What's the face for?" she snaps.

"What face?"

"That face!" her bony finger is pointing right at me, almost touching the tip of my nose.

"It's just… well.."

"What Tommy? Just spit it out!"

I sigh and swallow the last of my laughs, "Well, you called her a sister stealer. Which, technically she's not because Jude's still your sister. And I can't believe you actually think Jude would choose Karma over you. Do you have any idea how much she looks up to you?"

This catches her attention as she looks at me, the angry look on her face a little less noticeable, "Really?"

I nod and relax into the back of the chair, "She's always respected you. It's your opinion that counts, not Karma's. And it's your hug that really seems to calm her down. Not to mention all the babysitting you did. You have no idea how much she loves you for that."

The features on her face soften and she smiles a little, "I had no idea. I mean, I thought she always… well… I thought she always put up with me because I was her sister. But I never thought she counted on me that much."

That was an understatement. Depended on her for necessary acts like breathing was more like it, "Did you ever stop to think why she calls you every morning before she even gets out of bed?"

She's silent for a moment and then answers, "Well, I guess I just thought she was checking up on me, you know, like a good sister should."

I let out a single laugh and then look to Sadie, "That. And the fact that the thought of losing you would absolutely kill her. The call for her is reassurance, to make sure you're still there to answer the phone when she calls."

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I…" she trails off, realization hitting her, "Oh, she actually thinks if she doesn't call she'll lose me? I'm her big sister! I would never leave her!"

We stay silent for awhile. Sadie rests her head on my shoulder and I pat her knee before resting my head atop hers. There's just something so reassuring about being so close to someone who knows exactly how it feels to be worried about Jude this much. It's like we understand each other, feel what the other is feeling, just by physically touching.

Moments later our little reassuring moment is interrupted by a tall, rail-thin, model-like lady with a black suit on and a cropped blond bob. She's smiling through her blood red lipstick and her pasty hand reaches out.

"Hi, I'm Liz. You must be Sadie."

Sadie looks up at her unsure, but takes her hand and shakes it anyway, "Yeah… um… do I know you?"

She throws her head back and lets out a throaty laugh, a very annoying throaty laugh, "No, but I've heard a lot about you."

She looks from me to Liz quizzically and then slits her eyes, "Okay, who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Albeta. I'm one of Jude's friends from London," she explains, taking the seat next to Sadie. There's an awkward silence and I take opportunity to introduce myself.

"I'm Tommy, Tommy Quincy. I'm Jude's husband."

I hold out my hand but she doesn't take it. Instead, she glares at me, "I should tell you I'm Henry's sister, you know, the one who's locked up for abusing Jude."

Sadie shrinks back into me and I put my arms around her protectively before cooling replying, "I think you should leave." When she doesn't budge, I add, "Now."

She smirks and lets her hands fall into her lap from their previous position of being crossed over her chest, "For such a devoted husband, you seem awfully snug with Jude's sister."

Her nasally English accent is getting on my nerves. I prepare myself to start talking, but to my surprise, it's Sadie who speaks up.

"Look here! You leave my sister alone!" She wriggles out of my grip and leans in so her nose tip is touching Liz's, "She doesn't need any more trouble!"

Liz gets up, looking rather uncomfortable and runs her hands down the front of her skirt, straightening out non-existent wrinkles. I roll my eyes. Do all British women have to be this proper? "Well, tell her I dropped by. She'll be just thrilled."

With that she pivoted sharply on her left foot and walked back down the hall. When she came to the first of the door, she glanced back and threw her hair over her shoulders with one of her pasty hands, "Tell her I'll stop by tomorrow. We can catch up over some hot tea!"

I get up to run after her, maybe slug her or just give her a good scare, but Sadie's hands tighten around my wrist and hold me back, "Tommy! She's not worth it!" she hisses, throwing me back down in my chair.

I glare at the wall and cross my arms, "If she does stop by tomorrow, she'll regret it. I'm sure of that."

She doesn't reply, just sighs loudly and slumps back in her chair, "Why didn't she tell me she had friends in London? She never mentioned Liz, not once."

"Yeah, I know. But there's a reason, there always is with Jude."


	3. Chapter 2

Hey!!! I'm so freaking excited to be posting this. I've been working on it for months. And I know it's short, but it's necessary to the storyline. It may not seem to important, but there are things hidden in here that will help the story along in later chapters. So, anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy!

xoxo,

Kaitlyn

p.s. I think the next chapter is going to be in Alexa's point of view. What do you think?

p.s.s. I think I'm going to post this one every Monday (keep your fingers crossed) and Undead every Wednesday. So, for all of you reading my long forgotten vampire fic, I'll be updating that one regularly as well.

**Chapter 2: Circumstance**

_Caren's POV_

Those damn brats have a fucking death wish. They think they can just lock me in a closet and get away with it. I'm so sick and tired of this shit. This wasn't even part of the plan. But of course my brother had changed it last minute, him and his devious fucking plans. We were only supposed to take the older one, the brattiest, but because I had to say something about how close Tommy had gotten to the other ones, he had changed his mind about taking them. And now we were running out of places to hide.

He told me he'd be out by now, my brother, that the court would rule in his favor during the parole hearing. But did it? Of course not. Why would it? I mean, I know my brother's guilty of assaulting Jude Harrison, but he had a damn good reason. The 'love of her life' Tom Quincy had ruined my brother's life. Taken the one thing that meant the world to us, our sister, Angie. I have to stop thinking about sentimental shit. I'll start to cry, and damn if I let those bastards in there hear me so much as squeal.

"You listen and you listen good! I want you brats to unlock this door right now!" I screamed. Silence. Dammit! "Alright you three little bastards! If you don't unlock this door, my brother will fuck all of you! Right up the asshole!"

I heard the twisting doorknob, the jiggling of the brass handle, and for a brief second I smiled. My empty threat had done the trick. But all noise had stopped and it was Alexa's voice I heard tricking through the flimsy door.

"No! You listen good, you good for nothing butthead! My mother hasn't forgotten us! And she loves us! And she'll never, ever give up on us! So we're leaving!"

Okay, it was officially time to panic. Leaving? That meant they were going to go to the front desk to tell the innkeeper they were kidnapped, and then they'd lead them here, where I was, and I'd get arrested. And of course, I'd turn in my brother, since he was the one that got me into this mess in the first place, and then he'd deny it. Which would mean I'd be the one to blame. And that absolutely cannot happen. There's only one thing I can do. I have to stop them! Shit. The fucking door just slammed. They're gone. I had to get out of here.

This was all such a fucking waste. I would have been just fine to shoot Tommy in the head or something of the sorts. But no, my brother had insisted on making his life hell, making sure him and everyone he was close to hurt because of his stupid mistake. Well I thought it was all a bunch of crap. My sources told me they were moving on with their life, getting over their three little girls and I passed the news on to my brother, who decided to change it up a little, something I fought against. I suggested just killing the girls and getting on with it. I was tired of having to hide. But my brother had different plans. That's why we sent Liz. Her direct orders were to stir up old feelings and make Jude miss the girls. That's why I had called, just to scare her a little. Ha! She screamed! Actually screamed when she heard who it was. I laughed when she hung up, or whatever it was she did, right in those little brats' faces. They all looked horrified. I guess it is tough to lead a somewhat normal life when you're used to getting the rockstar treatment from your mom. Those spoiled rotten little brats! They wouldn't know what normal was if it slapped them in the face! Believe me, I tried.

I hear the door open to the room. Oh shit! They're back! How did they get back so fast? Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. And now the door was being unlocked, someone was hovering over me, blocking out all the light that would have shown through.

"Ma'am? Are you all right?" A heavy Hispanic accent rang in my ears, "Ma'am?"

I looked up to her, the woman, and realized it was a cleaning lady! Yes! A cleaning lady! "Um… I was just… looking for my… shoes! That's it! And I closed the door so no one would… bother me and… well… I guess it was locked and I couldn't get out."

I took a deep, shaky breath. Saved by the cleaning lady. I scrambled out and got to my feet, coming face to face with her. She didn't say anything but gave me a quizzical look before I bolted for the door, "Thanks!"

I didn't hear the reply as I slammed the door and ran toward the car. He was going to kill me, but I had to tell him what I'd done. He would know a way to fix this, he always did.

--_--_--_--

I hated the stench of prisons. They smelled old and dingy and gross. Not to mention the fact that these people barely got a decent shower every day. God, it smelled. Just walking down this hallway, to the visitor's room, was creepy. It felt like slime was going to slip off the walls and clump all around my feet. Okay, I had to stop thinking. That was just disgusting.

I reached the door where the guard stood and asked to see him, my brother. He led me to a table and told me to wait, that he would come out and meet me. I was dreading it, really. Telling him the girls got away was really going to piss him off. He'd probably try to lunge through the glass and pummel me.

Someone was shuffling into the seat on the other side and I looked up at him. I picked up the phone, our way of talking through the glass, and he did the same and waited as usual, for me to start talking.

A gulp of air slid down into my lungs and suddenly I had the courage to speak, "The girls got away."

"What?" His voice came to me through clenched teeth and was quiet, very quite, too quiet for me.

"You heard me Hunter! They're gone!" I hated how he was looking at me, like it was all my fault, "Hunter they locked me in a closet!"

"And you let them? Are you that fucking stupid Caren?"

I waited a moment before replying, "Yes, I let them. But it's not like I willingly went in. They convinced me there was a hundred dollar bill in the corner, so I went in to look and they slammed the door and locked it."

He was shaking, the shaggy ends of his hair falling into his face, "You are a worthless piece of shit! I can't trust you to do anything!"

Damn. That hurt, "Hunter, we have to do something."

"No shit!"

The look on his face, it could have horrified that creepy monster thing Spiderman fights in those movies. It scared the shit out of me. Right now, I'm thankful for that partition of glass. At least he can't hurt me.

"You have to go back and find the little shitheads before they ruin everything."

Go back? Is he insane?

"What the fuck? They'll turn me in for kidnapping if I go back!"

"Who's fucking problem is that? Huh little sis?"

He was really starting to get on my nerves. Fuck him and his useless plans. None of them have worked so far, why the hell would this one?

"I'm done. Figure it out yourself. I hate hiding and I hate answering to you."

He looks so hurt, so abandoned. For a second I almost start to take back the words I said to him, but images fill my head of when we were kids, and how he always used to bully me, give me black eyes and then claim it was an accident. I remember how it felt to be called a liar by my own parents. 'How dare you accuse your brother of such a thing!' 'Do you know what you're accusing him of?' 'Do you realize what you're doing to this family?' All those nasty words, thrown in my face like I was a psychopath. Well fuck them all. I wasn't going to be bullied anymore. I was gone from this whole thing.

"You can't do this to me, Caren. You'll regret it." The smoothness of his words, talking like there's nothing wrong, it pisses me off how he can lie his way through life.

"Maybe. But I'm not the one stuck in an orange jumpsuit for the rest of my life."

I turn around and start to walk away. There's nothing left to say to him and I really don't feel like talking anyways.

Who knows if I'll turn him in, or turn myself in for that matter. All I know is I'm done with this. I'm walking out of these doors a whole new person. No more little brats spitting words in my face. No more big brothers slapping me around. Just me, the car, the road, and the radio.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay guys, I know it's been awhile… okay okay it's been ages. But I'm back now. School has been absolutely killer and some extreme family drama has kept me from writing for awhile. But the story is back! I hope you remember what has happened thus far (it's okay if you don't. I've included extensive reminders (see below)) And if you really have no clue, skim over Calling Me Back Home and the first few chappys of this. Also note that every chappy was written in a different point of view. Below are the reminders and below those is chapter 3!!! Enjoy.

xoxo,

Kaitlyn

**Previously…**

**End of Calling Me Back Home (Epilogue, Jude's POV)**

_Sammy, my Sammy, is one year old today, August twenty-sixth. And I'm really trying to get things right._

_This time last year I was crying my eyes out, splayed out on the bathroom floor, the cold tiles chilling my splotchy skin. I remember my head pressed against the cabinet, the lines and details in the wood, creating crooks and crevices on my cheeks and forehead. Tommy found me passed out and took me to the hospital where they did an emergency c-section._

_How one person can change so much from the wannabe jackass from ten years ago to the sweet and tender husband and dad he is today and still have the same sarcastic comments and be as much in love with me as ever still befuddles me._

_I hear the chatter and clambering downstairs. Everyone's starting to arrive in a constant stream and here I am, making sure all the crying splotches on my cheeks are expertly covered._

"_Oh, Jude, you'll never guess what I found at-" Karma stops mid sentence when she realizes who's in the room with me. To say she doesn't like Sadie would be putting it nicely. Same goes the other way around. They've been in a constant battle over the past two years. Who gets the most time with me. Who gets the most time with Sammy. Who gets to take me shopping. I swear, it's like I'm a kid in a custody battle. _

_The phone rings and it yanks all of us out of our own little worlds. Sadie and Karma both reach for it, but before either one of their perfectly manicured fingers could reach the surface, I snatch it out of its holder and dangle it._

"_Now, Jude, dearest Jude, have you already forgotten? What a shame. Your darling girls here would hate to know their mommy has forgotten them."_

_I freeze, right where I am. That voice. From so many months ago, telling me to stop looking, to give up. She has my girls. And once this realization hits me, I lose my grip on the phone and let it fall the floor, the battery pack splaying out on the tiles. I open my mouth, maybe to speak, I'm not sure, but all that comes out is a heart shattering scream._

**Aftermath (Chapter 1, Tommy's POV)**

"_Tommy!" I turn around and see Karma running toward me, her eyes big and wet with unshed tears. Oh shit. The only time Karma cries is when Jude cries. And if Jude's crying- "Tommy! Get your ass over here!"_

_I pull Jude up to me, rip the dress from her stomach, and press my hand to stab wound. Blood gushes through the cracks between my fingers. I can't stop it._

_My wife is in the hospital because somehow or another, whether it was on purpose or not, she managed to stab herself in the stomach. How the hell does a knife end up between your ribs like that? Sadie's telling me she didn't do it on purpose, and want to believe her, I really do, but the way she looked when she came down the stairs, her eyes all red and puffy, and the way she clutched onto me like she was doing it for the last time… it makes me question the whether or not it really was an accident._

"_Well, she'll be okay, but I'm requesting that she stay the night for observation. It is very possible that this episode could have been a suicide attempt. Her fame might be getting to her finally. You know, a lot of well known singers have this problem…"_

_Yep, it's her, lying so peacefully in that bed, her blond hair flowing across the pillow. Seeing her so peaceful almost makes me forget the entire day. Almost, but not quite. _

_I comply and scoop her dainty fingers into my calloused ones, "How did you know it was me?"_

_She giggles and I'm relieved. At least she still knows how to laugh, "I'd know your footsteps anywhere. Not too heavy and not too soft. Not too quick and not too slow. They're perfect."_

_She fiddles with her thumbs, head hanging down, "That lady called yesterday, the one that has them. And she said all these mean things like how she would tell them I forgot them! But I haven't forgotten them! I'll never forget them! All I remember is dropping the phone and screaming. Then I fell, and somehow or another I managed to land on the counter, the knife on it. That's how I got stabbed. Tommy, please, please don't ever think that I would leave you and Sammy. Things are hard, yes, but I won't give up on you. Maybe get sad, yes, and maybe sometimes I'll breakdown, but in the end, I love you two, no matter what. And don't you-" My lips crash onto hers before she has a chance to finish. I'm surprised I let her go on for as long as I did. But I know that what she said is true. And I'm relieved and happy and sad and overwhelmed. But all I can think to do is kiss her tears away and wrap my arms around her as tightly as I can get them._

_The creak of the door ruins our moment. Sadie and Karma burst through the room and rush to her bed. Sadie gets there first and knocks me out of the way. Karma just hovers over them and pouts._

"_She's such a sister stealer!" Sadie interrupts, "I knew Jude way before that sleezy slut! And now she's in there having a private conversation with my sister! It's just not fair!"_

_Moments later our little reassuring moment is interrupted by a tall, rail-thin, model-like lady with a black suit on and a cropped blond bob. She's smiling through her blood red lipstick and her pasty hand reaches out._

_I hold out my hand but she doesn't take it. Instead, she glares at me, "I should tell you I'm Henry's sister, you know, the one who's locked up for abusing Jude."_

**Chapter 2 (Circumstance, Caren's POV)**

_Those damn brats have a fucking death wish. They think they can just lock me in a closet and get away with it. I'm so sick and tired of this shit. This wasn't even part of the plan. But of course my brother had changed it last minute, him and his devious fucking plans._

_Okay, it was officially time to panic. Leaving? That meant they were going to go to the front desk to tell the innkeeper they were kidnapped, and then they'd lead them here, where I was, and I'd get arrested. And of course, I'd turn in my brother, since he was the one that got me into this mess in the first place, and then he'd deny it. Which would mean I'd be the one to blame. And that absolutely cannot happen. There's only one thing I can do. I have to stop them! Shit. The fucking door just slammed. They're gone. I had to get out of here._

_I took a deep, shaky breath. Saved by the cleaning lady. I scrambled out and got to my feet, coming face to face with her._

_I reached the door where the guard stood and asked to see him, my brother. He led me to a table and told me to wait, that he would come out and meet me._

_was really starting to get on my nerves. Fuck him and his useless plans. None of them have worked so far, why the hell would this one?_

"_I'm done. Figure it out yourself. I hate hiding and I hate answering to you."_

_All I know is I'm done with this. I'm walking out of these doors a whole new person. No more little brats spitting words in my face. No more big brothers slapping me around._

--_--_--_--

Okay guys, if you have any more questions, just PM me.

**Chapter 3: Escape**

**Alexa's POV**

I wish mom could be here, helping us out. There are so many hallways. So many twists and turns. And I know it's only a matter of time before she comes searching for us. Mom would know exactly what to do. Of course, if mom were here, we wouldn't be in this situation. I miss her so much. And I know she hasn't forgotten us. I know because when I was really little and mom and dad were still getting along, she used to tuck me in and tell me that as long as she lived, she would love me. So how could she love me if she's forgotten me? That's my reasoning at least. I know I'm only seven, but I'm just a month away from eight. I know because I've been counting the days. The twins just turned Caren left us to go get groceries, I sang them happy birthday and even smiled.

"Alexa?"

I really hate it when they sound so helpless. Because I have no idea what to do.

"We'll be outta here, Ali, just a few more minutes, just wait a few more minutes."

She nods in agreement, but I know she doesn't believe me. She lost hope after the tenth time we've tried to escape. But I know this time is different. Because this time we fooled her. She'll be stuck in that closet for more than enough time.

"Alexa, I'm hungry."

Oh gosh. If one talks, the other one just _has_ to say something. It must be a twin thing, "Andrea, can you at least try and think of something positive?"

Oh no. My tired voice must have upset her. The tears running down her cheek almost have me in tears, "I-I'm s-sorry." At the last syllable, her voice cracks. She collapses onto me, shaking.

I drop Ali's hand and take Andrea in my arms, squeezing her tight, "Andrea, it's okay. We'll eat when we get out of here, okay?"

The little nod is enough for me to grab hold of Ali's hand once again, while still keeping an arm wrapped around Andrea. We continue down the hallway, until finally we see something resembling a desk.

My heart thumps and I take a deep breath. We're so close to seeing mom again. I know it, I just know it.

Ali stands on her tip toes and presses her lips to my ear, "Is that man gonna take us home?" she whispers, pointing to the person behind the desk.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. No more keeping secrets from them, not if this is going to be successful. After all, they're getting old enough to understand these things.

We all let go of each other's hands as I instruct them to sit on the striped couch lining the wall of the small room. I march up to the desk, looking him straight in the eye. That's what mom always taught me to do. 'Never cower away.' That's what she used to tell me. I have to stand on my tiptoes in order to see over the high desk.

"Can I help you, young lady?"

He looks polite enough to trust, like he might even be willing to help, "Me and my sisters need to get home. We've been taken against our will."

He eyes me doubtfully. What is it with adults and those faces? No wonder the police never find missing kids! If people would just believe us, we could get home so much faster.

"You have?"

I sigh, "Yes. And we have to get home. Do you have a phone book for Toronto?"

Now he's smiling… and laughing! How dare him!

"Toronto? Do you know where you are?"

I shake my head and place my hands on my hips, "Well if I did, do you think I would be trying to get home?"

He shakes his head and sighs, "Dear, you're in Vancouver. You're a long way from home."

I think my heart is cracking. I feel like Dorothy except without the ruby slippers. I wish I could click my heels together. I glance back to the broken faces behind me, tears threatening to spill. I see Andrea's lip quivering. And Ali's knees are wobbling.

"Well, do you have a phone book or not?"

"I'm sorry to say that I don't. Who are your parents?"

Here comes the unbelievable part. This is when I wish my mom wasn't famous.

"Jude Harrison is my mom. Tom Quincy is my dad."

I don't even bother to look at his face, because I know what it's going to look like: the same as all the other faces of everyone else when I tell them that.

I feel his hand on my shoulder. It doesn't feel like a hand wanting to help. It feels like my teacher's when she found out my other dad was in jail for beating my mom. It was a sympathy gesture. Just something to make me feel better when the bad news hits me.

"Where are your parents? Surely they're here somewhere."

"Look, if you just let us show you pictures of us… you'll see that we're them. We're the three missing girls. Just look at the pictures. There's got to be pictures of us everywhere!"

I let a single tear fall down my cheek, but I wipe it away before the twins have a chance to see it. I need to be strong for them, just like mom would be for us.

He removes his hand and walks back around to the desk, "Alright, tell me your room number."

Room number? What's that got to do with anything?

"We don't have one, because our parents are in Toronto!"

Now he's rubbing his nose. What's he got to be exhausted about? He's not the one being dragged from hotel to hotel!

He slowly looks back up at me and gives me a small smile, "What room were you staying in?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I can only help you if I know what room you're staying in."

I think on it. It makes sense. After all, he does work for the hotel. And isn't he supposed to help guests of the hotel only?

I decide to tell him, "five oh nine."

"Five oh nine?"I nod and he types, "Alright. You girls sit tight. I'm going to go try to find your parents."

Find our parents? Wasn't he listening?

"But they're not here!"

At that I break into tears. If he finds her, we're doomed. And I'd rather die than spend another day with her.

He looks at me sadly, but doesn't say anything as he starts to walk down the hallway we just came from.

When he disappears, I walk back over to Ali and Andrea. The water in their eyes is about to spill over, but they're trying their best not to let it.

I look at the wall across from the couch and stare at the stained wallpaper. It's peeling in the corners.

"Alexa?"

"Yes?"

"Are we ever gonna see mommy again?"

How to I answer that? How do I make them feel better without lying to them?

"I don't know. But we'll try."

--_--_--_--

It's so cold. If the wind would stop blowing it wouldn't be so bad. And the bus stop we're at doesn't have anywhere to sit. Ali and Andrea are long gone, both of their heads resting in my lap. My butt was falling asleep. Concrete was hard and my bottom wasn't handling it well.

I glance at my watch, the one Mom and Dad gave me before school started so I wouldn't be late to class. Three o'clock. Fifteen more minutes and I'll be on a bus to Winnipeg.

Andrea's head shifts, bumping Ali's. Both stir, and squint in the afternoon sun.

"Alexa, are we there yet?"

"Ali, we haven't even gotten on the bus yet."

"Oh."

"But don't worry. Only a few more minutes. And we'll be on the bus."

"Is it gonna take us home?"

Andrea sits up and rests her head on my shoulder. I don't know how to answer her. If I give her the real answer she'll only be discouraged and start to cry. If I only tell her what I want to, I'll feel bad because I told myself I wouldn't lie to them. How to handle this, how to handle this.

Here's the sad part. I only had enough money to buy us three tickets to Winnipeg, which only gets us halfway across the country. Caren didn't carry that much cash because Hunter wouldn't let her have a lot. She always told us it was to make sure we couldn't run away and turn against him. Then she'd laugh and tell us that she would never do that because we were such awful kids. And then she'd take a sip of the whiskey she bought with our dinner money.

"Andrea, just sit tight for a another five minutes. Once we're on the bus, time will go by fast."

She seems okay with my answer, and since I didn't actually lie to her, I don't feel so bad.

Ali looks content, too, her head still in my lap. I pick up her hair and brush it with my fingers. It hadn't been brushed since yesterday (Caren always liked us to look nice so people wouldn't suspect anything) and it was full of tangles and oil. None of us has been to a hair cut place since Mommy last took us.

I look down the nearly deserted street and see that the bus is coming. Just another minute and we'll be on our way to Winnipeg.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it's a few days late. Hope everyone enjoys!

xoxo,

Kaitlyn

**Chapter 4: Visiting Hour is Over**

**Sadie's POV**

She looks so pitiful. I mean, she's smiling and all, but I know her and I know that she doesn't mean it. It's because everyone's here to give her a farewell. Her last day in the hospital. I don't even know how many times we've done this. I lost track a couple of years ago. And does everyone really have to be here? I mean, she's going home. Why doesn't everyone gather there? This tiny hospital room is just too small for everyone.

"Sadie are you sure you can take her?"

He looks at me with those concerned eyes and I want to shoot him. Does he know how many times I've been there for her when he's conveniently been somewhere else? Does he realize how many times she's needed someone and he hasn't been there? No, he doesn't know because he's a man and men think they already know everything.

"Tommy, I swear, if you ask me that again I'll kill you. I'm her sister. And I've been her sister for almost twenty seven years. I think I know how to handle her!"

"Well you aren't the one that's been living with her for almost three years!"

"That's right. I only lived with her for the first eighteen years of my life! That counts for absolutely nothing!"

"Just stop it you two!"

We both glance Jude's way. She's wearing her 'stop it or drop dead' face. Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of hers. I mean, she has to know that we fight because we care about her.

"Sorry, it's just that your husband here doesn't seem to trust me with you." I give Tommy a cold glare and cross my arms over my chest.

"Sadie, please, just let it go. He's protective." I know I shouldn't analyze like she's a science experiment, but I can't help but wonder why she always looks to Tommy, like she's making sure her words don't offend him or anything.

"And I'm not?" I challenge.

She sighs angrily and throws the covers off of her bare legs. The hospital gown thankfully covers every square inch of her backside since she's so tiny. I notice that when she turns her back to me just slightly. But this is just a momentary gesture; her face is in mine within seconds.

"Now you listen Sadie!" I hear Tommy chuckle in the background. Dick.

"You too husband dearest!" The ways she's wagging her finger at him, it reminds me of a 1950s sitcom.

Now it's my turn to laugh.

She continues, "I want both of you to stop whatever bullshit you're trying to pull! I'm sore and I'm cranky and I'm just not going to put up with it!"

Neither of us laughs this time.

She walks back to her bed and looks to everyone who is standing around watching her berate us. Karma looks positively thrilled that I just got a beating from my own sister. Her figure slumps back into the mattress and I watch as she tries to maneuver her feet under the covers. She looks agitated and I go to help, holding up the blanket while her feet glide beneath it. Though neither of us says anything, she looks at me gratefully.

"Jude, I think Tommy's right." We all look to the voice penetrating the silence like she's committing a felony. Karma continues, "Maybe he should be the one to take you home."

I stare angrily in her direction. She would be the one defy me. Stupid slut. I don't even know what Jude sees in her. She's selfish and uptight and mean and bitchy and-

"Sadie?"

I look up at Jude and smile, "Yeah?"

"Would you make everyone leave? I'm just tired of talking. And no one except you seems to get that I've made up my mind as a capable adult to ride home with my sister. Alone."

Awww. She does love me after all!

"Hey! I haven't said a word all morning! Dude, come on, I don't have to leave, do I?"

I roll my eyes. Spied sometimes just doesn't get it.

"You're married to Karma aren't you?"

My head whips back to Jude. She really must be cranky.

"Yes, but-"

"Then I want you to take your wife and get her out of here before I punch her in the face."

I can't help it. I bust out laughing. Tommy glares at Jude. Jude glares at Karma. Karma glares and me. At least we're being symmetrical about our anger.

"Jude, just stop! You're acting like your five!" Tommy screams, ruffling his normally perfect dark locks.

"Okay guys, let's show some love. Jude, you don't really want to punch Karma in the face, do you? And Tommy, treat your wife with some respect. And Sadie, now's not the time to make fun of Jude's best friend. Do you really want Sammy to see you this way?" The question is directed at Jude, as Sammy is her son, but I know that Kwest means to ask all of us, seeing as we all have kids that belong to us in the room.

I'm about to interject, but the door swinging open stops me.

"Sorry I'm late. NBR was having some technical issues."

Of course. Jamie. Who else would swing a door open like he owns the place?

Jude glances in his direction and holds out her arms for a hug. Jamie complies, happily, I might add, and steps back awkwardly when Tommy glares at him. Such a great group of people we have here. I opened my mouth to fill him in on all the drama he has missed, but close it again and stay quiet. Maybe it's better that we don't make him upset. His smile seems to make Jude a happier woman.

"Jude, I know this is totally out of the blue, but I have to tell you. Zeplin's pregnant! And guess who's the baby daddy?"

He does his dorky raise-the-eyebrows thing and points to himself. At least Jude laughs. The rest of us roll our eyes and look at him with condescending stares.

"Well, Jamie, since you're married to Zeplin, I'd be pretty worried if it wasn't you."

That gets a giggle out of everyone. Leave it to Jamie to lighten the mood. Even if it is at his expense. We're all starting to relax a little, especially after Kwest dared to challenge everyone.

"Well yeah, but-"

"I can't believe you told."

We all glance to the door, where Zeplin is standing. Her eyes are slits and they're pointing right at Jamie.

"You didn't even ask me first! We were supposed to tell everyone together!"

Uh oh. Someone's hubbie is in trouble.

"Alright, everyone. Get out. Most of you are my employees and I never agreed to let anyone off." We all look to Darius, who was apparently done with his "important" phone call. "We all know this little routine. Jude goes to the hospital, Jude recovers, and then Jude goes home. How many times does it have to happen in order for you people to stop butting into it?"

Everyone is glowering at Darius's insensitivity. The reason we all butt in is because Jude matters to everyone. A lot.

"I said everyone out! I need all of you back at the studio ASAP."

"D, there's no way. I have two kids with me!"

Darius glances at Kwest, then at Sammy and Josh, "Well I suggest you do something with them in the next half hour."

I notice the two boys getting antsy, both reaching out for their respective mothers.

"At least let Sammy say goodbye to Jude." I interrupt.

Darius's face softens for just a minute when he looks my way. He always had a soft spot for kids. "Fine."

He starts toward Karma, but decides against it and starts to walk back out. Good idea, D. I'm glad he figured out that talking to Karma was the equivalent of talking to a vegetable. "And Sadie, when you drop off Jude I need you back at the office. The music industry doesn't stop just because your sister's in the hospital."

"I can't, D. Sorry. Jude needs supervision."

"I don't need supervision. I need occasional help! God, does anyone recognize that I am twenty six years old?"

"I do. Which means I also understand that Sadie can swing by the office and take some of her much overdue work home with her. I expect every one of those reports on my desk by Monday."

I sigh and look to Jude who nods. "Alright."

"And T I want you back in an hour. Since Jude is quick to remind us that she is twenty six years old, I think she might also be okay with you coming back to work."

"Oh, I am, Darius."

"That's Mr. Mills, to you, Jude. You don't get to call me that until you're back in the studio recording."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! She'll record again when she feels like it!" Tommy challenges.

"T, I suggest you keep your tone under control. Big D doesn't like to fire award winning producers, but he will."

"Fine, Mr. Mills. Take my husband, please. I need a break. He hasn't left my side in days."

Darius nods and punches Tommy in the arm.

I smile triumphantly. Karma resituates herself in a now vacant chair.

"That means you, too, Karma. Whose album do you think he's producing?"

She rolls her eyes in Darius's direction, but he's already headed toward the door.

We all watch him leave in exasperation. Darius is famous for walking into the room and sucking all the life and energy right out of everyone who's present.

"So." I look to everyone who is still left and look toward the door.

"So what? We still have an hour." Karma spits, leaning her head back into the chair, "And I don't want to leave Jude here alone."

I scoff. "She won't be alone. I'll be here."

"Again, I don't want Jude to be alone." I glare at her. She takes it as a sign to explain herself, "Seriously? I'm trying to tell you that talking to you is like talking to a brick-"

"I know what you meant! You're talking to a fucking valedictorian! Obviously I'm not stupid!"

"Dammit! You fucking people just need to leave me alone! Everyone out!"

"You heard her!" I call, "Everyone needs to leave this-"

"That means you too Sadie," she hisses. I start to comply with everyone else, but Kwest grabs me and keeps me in place.

"Actually, everyone stay. We need to talk this out."

Jamie steps up again, after giving up on consoling Zeplin, "I think he's right. Do you mind helping me tell Zeplin that I didn't mean to get her all upset?"

Kwest covers his face with his hands and groans, "Jamie, I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about Jude!"

"Wait, she's my wife and I think I need to be the one to settle this."

Jude sits up defensively, "Wait! I'm not your property! I'll handle it however the hell I want to handle it!"

"Seriously, no more cuss words! There are little ears in here."

Every pair of eyes is on Spied, who points to the sleeping Benji in his arms. Karma sits up and takes Benji, cuddling him close to her chest, "Alright guys. Obviously I'm not wanted, so me and Benji are going to head back to the studio."

I notice Jude give Karma a sympathy look, but she doesn't say anything.

"Well, I'm gonna leave, too. Glorious back up music is calling my name."

"Spied?" Jude asks, causing him to turn around. She seems to be thinking on what to say because she doesn't respond for a few moments. "Thanks for coming," she says, finally settling on those few words, "Tell Karma that we'll talk later. I know she was dying for me to talk more today, but I have to get home."

He nods, glances at me, and then leaves.

The melancholy air around us gets heavier with each passing second. Jamie is still trying to calm Zeplin down. Jude is playing with her fingernails. Tommy is whispering things in her ear, making her giggle. Kwest is juggling both of the boys, trying desperately to get them to be still. It all looks so pathetic. And here I am, being observant. I hate being observant. I'm usually the person everyone wants to observe.

I turn to the door that has just started to open. In pops nurse miss grunts-a-lot. I hate her. And of course she'd be the one to discharge my sister. The only woman I know who doesn't like the voice of Jude Harrison.

"Do you people know how many visitors are allowed? Two, you got that? Two! Now everyone who's not important get out!"

After her rant she grunts. Not surprising.

"Zep, we better go."

Instead of answering, she goes up to Jude, gives her a big hug and smiles, "Jude, I'm glad you know, I am. It's just I was looking forward to being here and at least seeing people's reactions when he blurted out the news. You understand?"

Jude looks back and forth between the two, and occasionally glances to me. I shrug. "Well yeah, I understand. Just don't take it out too hard on him, okay? He really doesn't mean to upset you. And if you ever need anything, just call, okay?"

Zeplin nods and starts toward the door. I see Jamie follow helplessly, throwing Jude a half-hearted wave on the way out.

"Ma-ma!" Sammy yells, reaching with all his might toward Jude.

Jude herself, shakes her head sadly and reaches her arms out as well, "I have to hug him goodbye since I don't know when he'll be able to come home."

Kwest chuckles. "Yeah, you know Vic. She's liable to just steal him from you."

I take Josh and hold him close and pepper kisses all over his forehead. "Now you be a good boy for Daddy. Mommy will be home as soon as she can."

"Soon?" he asks. Josh is going through his repeating-everything-mommy-says phase.

I giggle and give him one more kiss before handing him back to Kwest, "Yes, baby, soon."

We all turn to Jude, who is smiling at Sammy. I see a tear trickle down her cheek. She must really be torn up about this. At least we can talk about it on the way home.

"Jude, girl, you gotta let him go. We have to get you home."

Tommy tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear and gently tugs Sammy out of Jude's arms. He gives him a hug and kisses his forehead. The moment Sammy is back in Kwest's arms, he begins to sniffle.

Jude blows him kisses, "It's okay, baby. Mommy will see you very soon."

I nod at Kwest to leave and he obeys, pausing at the doorway to give my lips a peck.

Jude looks at me with teary eyes and I rush to her side, grabbing her in my arms. Tommy looks annoyed that I took his job away from him, but I haven't been able to hug her or be close to her all day. He lives with her for god sakes.

I already know what's going on in her head by the way she looks to the door with longing. Holding Sammy reminded her of three other little bodies that had once upon a time lived with her and called her Mama, too. They visited her in the hospital a few years back, just like Sammy came to see her, too. They cried when they couldn't be held by her, like Sammy did, too. And she still missed them, after two years, it still hurt to know that they were gone.

"Sadie, I'm sore, I'm tired, I'm grumpy, and I haven't slept in two days. I just want my girls back, Sadie. I just want them back in my arms," she cries, clinging onto my sweater.

"Jude, I'm gonna go get the car for you and Sadie, okay?"

We both glance at Tommy, we both see his glazed eyes. We both nod because we both know that he needs to do some crying of his own.

"Jude, it'll be okay, you know that, right?"

"How can it be okay when my girls are out there somewhere? They're not okay! I don't even know if they're still alive!" she wails.

I squeeze her even harder to try to calm her nerves, "Don't talk like that. We'll find them, Jude. They'll come home. You just have to be patient, okay?"

She unclenches her fists and lets go of my shirt, pushing back to look at my face. "But how will we find them if we don't look? That's what I don't understand! We're not even looking for them!"

My philosophical side starts to think. How were we going to find them if we didn't keep looking for them? They were so young, do they even remember where we live? Do they remember their mom at all? I hope so, because how else are they going to get home? Of course, the other side of this whole story matters, too. How do you obsess over finding them without neglecting Sammy? How would he cope with knowing that his three sisters were ripped from his mother so suddenly? How would he deal?

"Sadie, I just don't know what to do anymore. I swear, if I wasn't so fucked up already, I'd probably be the most miserable woman alive."

I sigh and grab her hands, "Jude, is this what you and Karma were talking about? Did she get you this upset over the girls?" Any mention of that word has her bawling and I'm immediately sorry I said it. "That's it. I'm calling Dr. Baker tomorrow. You need to talk to someone abou-"

"Sadie, we weren't even talking about that! God! And it's none of your business!"

I lose all physical contact with her and suddenly she's on her feet again, angrily throwing things into her duffel bag.

"Then what _were_ you guys talking about?" I challenge, angry now, too. If there are things she can tell Karma but not me, we will have some serious issues. _I _was there first. _I _was there when they were kidnapped. _Not_ Karma.

She winces in pain and sinks into the first chair she sees. "Ow! Why can't it just stop hurting for two seconds?"

I reach to help her up and back onto the bed, but she refuses, slapping my hand away.

"And just to let you know, I'm not going to tell you what we were talking about because it doesn't concern you!"

"It does because you're my sister and obviously whatever she said upset you!"

"Nothing she said upset me, Sadie! What upset me was that heartless spawn of Satan calling my house and telling me that my baby girls thought I had forgotten them! _That's _what has me pissed!"

I'm silent for a minute, or two, just so she can pack without getting worked up. The last thing I need is for her to hurt herself again.

"Jude, you know you can tell my anything, right?"

Maybe a less aggressive approach would produce a more positive outcome.

"Sadie, I swear, just leave it alone! If Karma wanted you to know, she'd tell you herself!"

Did she really just go there? "Jude, that's just it! Karma doesn't want me to know anything! Don't you see? She pulled this little stunt on purpose!"

Her pace picks up again, but now that everything is in her duffel bag, she starts to put clothes on, throwing her hospital gown on the floor. "What stunt? Sadie, you're losing your mind! We weren't even talking about me! We were talking about Benji! There! Make you feel better?"

I do kind of feel like an idiot. But it was still rude of Karma to lay all her personal problems down on Jude when Jude was going through such a hard time, "How selfish can she get? Asking you to help with problems while you're in the hospital recovering from nearly mortal wound?"

She rolls her eyes, "It was pressing and it got my mind off of all my problems. I didn't mind. Just like if you had something going on, I wouldn't mind listening to you. Now please just leave it alone. Button my shirt in the back, will ya?"

I sigh and give in, walking over to her. I button her shirt and proceed to find her shoes, which I see messily thrown under her bed. Of course.

"I'm gonna go get you a wheelchair since you can't walk long distances. Then we'll head out to the car."

She nods, still not looking at me.

Well, whatever. She'll tell me what they talked about eventually because she's never been able to keep things from me before. Of course that was before Karma entered the picture. God, I really need to stop worrying so much. Karma couldn't keep Jude from telling me. We've been sisters way longer than Karma's been friends with Jude. It'll work out. I know it.


End file.
